1. Field
Aspects of the invention relate to systems and methods for predicting athletic ability and more particularly to systems and methods which calculate an athletic performance score based upon a plurality of measurements.
2. Discussion of Related Art
Coaches, scouts and agents routinely make decisions about current or prospective players based, at least in part, on a player's athletic ability. Athletic ability is often determined based upon the player's performance in a number of categories relevant to the player's activity. For example, the athletic ability of a baseball pitcher may be determined based on the speed, accuracy, and amount of variety of his pitches, and the athletic ability of a football running back may be determined based upon his speed, agility and strength.
A plurality of athletic parameters are known to help determine athletic ability. For example, a timed run, such as a 60 yard dash is a known athletic parameter for measuring the speed of a player, and the distance a baseball travels after being hit with a bat is another known athletic parameter useful in assessing a batter's athletic ability. The speed of a pitch and the spin on the ball are additional examples of known measurable athletic parameters.
Various devices exist to measure athletic parameters. For example, a stop watch may be used to measure the time it takes for an athlete to run a 60 yard dash and a radar gun may be used to measure the speed of a ball in a baseball game.
Coaches, scouts and agents typically measure a plurality of athletic parameters to help determine an athlete's strengths and weaknesses. Scouts and agents may measure athletic parameters to predict how well an athlete would perform on another team or at a higher level. A scout or coach may travel to a college baseball game or training camp to determine whether or not an athlete would be capable of playing with a professional baseball team. Scouts and coaches are often comparing one athlete to another athlete to predict which athlete has more athletic ability in a particular activity. A variety of athletic parameters are separately measured and the scout or coach makes a subjective determination about the athletic ability of the athlete.